The Wasp and the Human
by Lucky Ryuujin
Summary: Queen Sectonia is missing love in her life. She gets it when a magic mirror summons a human from Earth to Floralia. Set before, during, and after Triple Deluxe, but with some differences.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, Queen Sectonia, or anything else related to it; Nintendo and Hal do. Truly, the only thing I do own in this story is my human OC. With that said,... hope you all enjoy!

 **The Wasp and the Human Ch. 1**

Queen Sectonia seemed to have everything; beauty, power, the Royal Road, loyal insect servants, Floralian slaves; yet there was something missing from her life,... love. True, she had Taranza, but the feelings she had for him had never risen above ones of friendship, and the same went for him. No, she needed a king, someone to rule beside her. It had to be seomeone who she could easily fall in love with and who could just as easily fall in love with her. However, her king had to be strong and handsome as well, with beauty to match her own (or at least come close). None of her insect minions fit the bill, so she would have to look elsewhere. That's where her mirror portal came in to use. Alone, the mirror could only access the Mirror World, but when combined with Sectonia's magic, it could connect with several other worlds. When the wasp queen wielded the spell and brought her issue before the seemingly sentient mirror, it concluded that the mate whe desired would have to balance out herself. Sectonia was most certainly beautiful on the outside, but not so much on the inside, so her other half would need to have inner beauty, but lack such on the outside. With that in mind, the mirror quickly began scouring the various universes and worlds in search of a mate for Queen Sectonia, but who would it choose?  
To be continued...

Author Note: Sorry to anyone who was expecting a long story. I wish I could do so much more, but I lack both time and incentive. I'll provably have Ch2 up sometime tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, Queen Sectonia, or anything else related to it; Nintendo and Hal do. Truly, the only thing I do own in this story is my human OC. With that said,... hope you all enjoy!

 **The Wasp and the Human Ch. 2**

Chris Vesper was the farthest thing from royalty. Events in his life prevented him from being so. At the age of ten, he had lost both of his parents when a thief broke into their house and shot them down when they tried to attack him. This, added to the fact that Chris never had any friends up to that point in his life, only bullies, caused him to have a great disklike for other people. On the day he was taken to an orphanage and saw that he would have to be amongst other children who would more than likely pick on him, Chris ran away the very same night. For eight years of his life afterwards, Chris lived on the streets, stealing when he could and avoiding any and all authorities. His resentment of humans still lingered, however, he came across many cases of theft and assault in his travels and decided to help others so that they would not share the fate of his parents. This happened more often than should have, as Chris's lifestyle meant that avoiding the shadier parts of cities and towns was not always easy, or even possible. On one such occasion, when trying to rescue a helpless woman from a robber, said robber overpowered Chris and started beating his face with a crobar. The attack left Chris unconscious and with great disfiguration on one side of his face. Worse would have happened had not the police arrived in time. The robber was arrested and the woman remained safe and in possession of her valuables. As she watched her savior loaded onto the ambulance and rushed to the nearest hospital, she prayed that only good things would happen to him from that day on. A certain consciousness from another world heard her prayer and, seeing the young man long enough to find him 'compatible', decided to answer it. Chris was in the hospital and under a coma for three days. The moment he started to open his eyes was the moment the bright light came.  
To be continued...

Author Note: Kind of a dark chapter for a Kirby story and with not a lot of Kirby-ness to it. Don't worry, cuz this is the only chapter like that. More Kirby next chapter, in more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, Queen Sectonia, or anything else related to it; Nintendo and Hal do. Truly, the only thing I do own in this story is my human OC. With that said,... hope you all enjoy!

 **The Wasp and the Human Ch. 3**

When the light faded, a still waking Chris was sprawled across the Fine Fields Floralia, an entirely new world, full of new places to discover and new faces to meet. Incidentally, the first of these new faces to come across the newcomer was the very hero of planet Pop Star, a certain pink puffball named Kirby. When the childlike hero first saw the semi-conscious Chirs, he was understandably suprised. Having traversed the stars and having been across the farthest reaches of the universe, Kirby had grown accustomed to seeing many strange things, but there was something especially strange about this new creature. However, there wasn't anything that dictated 'evil' about it in the Star Warrior's mind. His curiosity piqued, Kirby gentl poked the creature to rouse it its slumber.

At first, Chris thought he was in heaven. The events prior to his coma were clear enough to him. He simply assumed he had died from the violent encounter. This place seemed to fit the description of a heaven; beautiful sun, flowery fields, pink round things... Certainty of this being in the afterlife was brought into question when Chris noticed that last detail. After all, how many paradises are there with round pink 'things' with big eyes and such stubby arms and legs... now handing out tomatoes with big letter Ms on them?

To be continued...

Author Note: I apologize once again for such a short chapter. I'm definitely not as avid a writer as many. With that, co-writers or at least ideas are always welcom. Also, please remember to leave me some reviews. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, Queen Sectonia, or anything else related to it; Nintendo and Hal do. Truly, the only thing I do own in this story is my human OC. With that said,... hope you all enjoy!

 **The Wasp and the Human Ch. 4**

After the inital shock of waking up in an alien world and meeting one of its inhabitants, Chris seemed to get along rather well with Kirby. He was extremely grateful for the Maxim Tomato. Once Chris had taken a single bite from it, he was fully recovered, the drowsiness from his coma vanished and the pain from his wounds gone. He would never take the red fruit labeled vegetable he had once detested for granted ever again. The only problem was that it couldn't heal scars. He would have to live with a half mangled face for the rest of his life, but Chris reckoned it was a small price to pay for keeping his life and getting to meet such an interesting person as Kirby.

Chris and Kirby introduced themselves to the other. While Kriby seemed to have no problem understanding what Chris was saying, the same could not be said for Chris. The majority of what came out of Kirby's mouth was 'poyo', so Chris had to work hard to decipher what the little guy was telling him. Still, he was able to make out several names and terms, such as Pop Star, Dream Land, Star Warrior, Floralia, etc. In the end, Chris learned that he was on in a place called Dream Land on the planet of Pop Star and that Kirby was a Star Warrior. Right now, he and Chris were on Floralia, the legendary islands that floated above Dream Land and were now connected to the land below by something called the Dreamstalk. The puffball then pointed to the mass of vines and leaves looming above Fine Fields, leaving Chris to wonder how he hadn't noticed it earlier. Kirby then explained that right after the Dreamstalk had appeared, a strange spider person came and kidnapped King Dedede, who was a good friend of Kirby's. It was now the little Star Warrior's mission to rescue his friend. Chris was both amazed by the little guy's story and in awe of his bravery.

When Chris told his story, Kirby was horrorstruck. The sadness and violence that Chris experienced in life were things that never happened in Dream Land. Chris nearly fell over in shock when the pink puffball flew into him with a hug, crying, but remained standing. Once he calmed down, he stroked the Kirby's head and assured him that everything was okay. Nevertheless, Kirby felt that Chris deserved a little something for his troubles. After he wiped his remaining tears away, he gave the human a large, red, glowing fruit surrounded by a series of glowing rings. Turns out it was called a Miracle Fruit. Kirby didn't know why; it wasn't like Chris could use it's power like he could; but he felt that it would come in handy for his new friend at some point. Chris, captivated by the gorgeous gift, attempted to thank Kirby, but before he could, he found himself entangled in a web of purple electricity and flying above the ground, with Kirby crying out his name frantically.

To be continued...


End file.
